Oh My Jonas!
by justabouteverythingxx3
Summary: On a normal day, 3 normal girls walk normally through the mall to their normal store. so what happens when three notsonormal guys run into their lives? not much HM, but she will appear. Warning:Major Jonas Overload! Cowritten with loveisloudx3. R&R!


Three girls walked arm in arm in the Seaside Mall in Laguna Beach towards Delia's. The one on the left was 5'2", had very dark brown shoulder length straight hair, with dark brown eyes and extremely tan skin. She was wearing an "I Love JB" t-shirt cut in half with a black tank top underneath. She was also wearing denim shorts and black Rainbows. The one in the middle was around 5' 4", and her hair was also dark brown, layered and a little above her shoulders. She had huge brown eyes, and was also tan. She was wearing a straight black mini skirt with a white tank top and a black short sleeved over jacket over it, with black flats. The one on the right was around 5'6", with very long dirty blonde wavy hair, with blue eyes. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans with a bright red cami and tan flip flops. All three were slender, and all three were beautiful.

There were three guys standing around and goofing off just to the left of Delia's. The one on the left was around 5'6" with curly dark brown hair. He was wearing a three-quarter sleeved hoodie with a small dark gray design all over it, dark, tight denim jeans with a chain around it, and white vans. The one in the middle was around 5'10" with longish, piecy dark brown hair. He was wearing a light blue and white thin striped shirt with rolled cuffs, light, tight denim jeans, a white tie with a red heart pin on it, gray and black striped vans, and a key chain on his belt loop. The one on the right was about 5'9" with longish straight dark brown hair. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt under a black jacket with colorful alien heads all over it and a hood. He was also wearing dark, tight denim jeans, black vans with white soles, and 3 chain necklaces.

The tallest boy began backing away from his brothers in the direction of the three girls. They were following him, speeding up. He couldn't see them, and he began running backwards. All of a sudden, he collided with the girl in the middle of the trio. She let out a yelp and almost fell backwards, but the guy caught her around her waist and brought her back to a standing position.

"Oh my gosh I am so…….wow." Joe said, as he brought Ella back into a standing position. Nick and Kevin rushed forward and began apologizing for their brother.

"It's fine. I'm alright, really. But aren't you three the Jonas Brothers?" Ella said, without showing too much excitement, but her already wide eyes widened just a bit more. The smallest girl, Isabella, almost screamed, but instead smiled a bright smile and squeezed Ella's hand. The tallest of the three, Arianna, just smiled briefly, and began to stare at Kevin, who was already looking at Arianna.

"Yea, we are. What are your names?" Kevin said as his usual talkative self. Joe was still staring at Ella, not saying anything, and Nick's eyes were wandering back and forth over all three.

"I'm Ella, that's Arianna, and this is Isabella." Ella said, pointing at each as she said their names. She smiled and winked at Joe, but only he caught it, and that seemed to snap him out of his trance he had fallen into after first seeing Ella. He stepped forward and took Ella's hand.

"Well, this is Kevin, that's Nick, and I'm Joe." After finishing his sentence he lifted Ella's hand and kissed it. Kevin rolled his eyes and Nick scoffed.

"Hey, it's almost lunch time, what do you say we all go get some lunch and get to know each other a little better?" Kevin said, only looking at Arianna.

"That sounds pretty good." Nick said, speaking for the first time. Everyone looked at him, because he had been quiet until then. Isabella smiled at him, and he returned it, thinking _Man, she's pretty. _The group began walking towards the food court, coupled off. Kevin was asking Arianna everything about herself. Joe and Ella were flirting and talking about what to eat for lunch. Nick and Isabella had no choice but to walk beside the other.

"So, how if life touring?" Isabella said, and noticed her hand brushed Nick's as she said this. She blushed and looked up at Nick. Either he didn't notice or he was blushing too.

"Oh, it's um….well….we're taking a break right now. We have 2 weeks here in Laguna Beach to do, you know….whatever." Nick said, stuttering. _Wow, my hand brushed hers. I hope she didn't notice_, Nick thought.

The rest of the walk, Isabella and Nick didn't say much, except for discussing where they were going to eat. When the group reached the food courts, Ella headed for the Chinese food, with Joe and Isabella right behind her. Kevin, Arianna and Nick went to a burger place, and they all sat together.

"So, what are you ladies doing tonight?" Joe said, only looking at Ella. She smiled and looked at both girls, who were sitting on either side of her.

"Well, we were going to sleepover at Arianna's and have a girls night." Isabella said, looking sad. _This means we have to leave them. Especially Nick….. _Isabella thought.

"Well, here's a crazy idea. Why don't you three sleepover on our tour bus tonight? It can be like a party, only all night." Kevin said. Nick perked up and looked at Isabella, who was already looking at him. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, we'd love to, but we need to make sure it's alright with our parents." Arianna said, and then all three proceeded to take out their cell phones and either call or text their parents. After making sure it was ok, they agreed. The boys would pick the girls up at Arianna's house around 8. The girls said their goodbyes and headed to Arianna's. As soon as they were out of earshot from the boys, Arianna starting talking.

"Oh my gosh! Isabella! Nick was totally checking you out! Ella! Joe was mesmerized by you!" she said all in one breath.

"What about Kevin? He was talking you to death and totally staring at you!" Ella said. The two continued to talk, however, Isabella was completely quiet.

_Woah. NICK JONAS WAS CHECKING ME OUT?!_


End file.
